


Waiting On You

by booseokk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chef AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, cooking au, do-chef, seungkwan chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseokk/pseuds/booseokk
Summary: AU where Seungkwan is a Michelin star chef and visits the same French cafe every morning. What will happen when easily flustered Seungkwan notices the new waiter at the cafe, Lee Seokmin.





	1. Chapter 1

The bell above the door chimed as Seungkwan entered the small French café. Even though he didn't grow up in France, the smell of the mille-feuille and pain aux raisins were very homely and brought back memories of his first days as a chef. He had always been mesmerized by French cuisine, and from a young age was determined to learn all he could on the subject. 

Seungkwan would come home from school and practice his knife skills and basic sauces late into the night. His hands would hurt but he pushed through, all he wanted was perfection. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Nowadays, Seungkwan is the youngest chef in Korea to have a 2 star Michelin restaurant, and is well on his way to a third. Despite all his success, Seungkwan still visits the same French café every morning for a coffee and a pastry.

The café was run by Mr Jase, a short wrinkly man with a thick French accent. When Seungkwan was first starting out as a cook he asked all the cafés in the city if he could work for them. He didn't care if it was sweeping up, washing the dishes or simple bread making, Seungkwan just wanted to improve his skills as much as he could. 

Mr Jase was the only person to offer the complete amateur of a boy a job. Seungkwan was a cleaner there for 5 months, he then was promoted to waiter and finally cook. Mr Jase was an inspiration to Seungkwan and Seungkwan was a breath of fresh air to Mr Jase.

When he was finally ready to embark on his own restaurant adventure Mr Jase was right by his side. Seungkwan is forever grateful to Mr Jase and loves him like his own father. If Seungkwan could choose anywhere in the world to eat he would choose right here. This small, humble, French café that has helped him so much.

"Seungkwan, my boy how are you" 

"I'm grea-"

Seungkwan stopped.  
His eyes widened.  
His face, blushed red.

Mr Jase followed his gaze to see what had sparked this reaction.

"Ah I see you've noticed the new waiter, his name... Seokmin"

"Seok-" 

Seungkwan was in such awe he couldn't even finish his sentence.

How can anyone be that beautiful?  
How can someone look so sexy yet radiate calmness?

Seungkwan realised he had been staring at Seokmin for a little too long as the boy was looking straight back at him.

Seungkwan looked away and covered his blushing cheeks with his hands.

"The usual please Mr Jase" Seungkwan blurted out, his mind still fazed by Seokmin's beauty. 

"Yes sir!" Mr Jase joked.

Seungkwan chuckled and found a seat out the front of the café.

As he was most mornings Seungkwan was tired. He worked late, woke up early and had a fairly physical job. He slouched into his seat, his head looking up gazing into the clouds. The traced the various shapes of the fluff balls with his eyes, being wary to shut them when the sun poked through.

Suddenly his little cloud game was interrupted by a smiling boy hovering over his head.

Seungkwan sat up straight when he realised that the boy was the beautiful Seokmin. Of course Mr Jase sent him to give Seungkwan his food. Mr Jase always loved playing matchmaker.

"Here is your coffee and your pastry!" Seokmin smiled as he placed the food in front of Seungkwan.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for... staring at your earlier.. I'm not quite sure what came over me."

"I'm sorry, but I was the one staring at you! Your the famous Boo Seungkwan! The 2 Michelin star chef who worked at this very café, I'm lucky to even serve you!"

Seungkwan's heart fluttered like a caged butterfly. He didn't know what to say, no one had ever recognized him in this way before. 

"I am humbled, thank you so much!"

"No, thank you! I'll leave you to your breakfast now. Enjoy!"

Seokmin walked away with a slight bounce in his step. 

He is so cute!

\---

Seungkwan woke up with a smile spread wide across his face. He can't get the thought of the new waiter out of his head. He was just so kind and happy and full of energy! Oh, and of course hot as hell!

As soon as Seungkwan entered the café he searched for Seokmin, wanting to see if he was just as cute as yesterday. They caught eyes as Seokmin appeared from behind the counter. Seokmin waved and scrunched up his nose to show off a wide grin. Seungkwan gave a simple wave in return trying hard not to show his excitement to see the boy once more.

Seungkwan walked over to the coffee machine to talk to Mr Jase. 

"Seungkwan!" Mr Jase exclaimed.

"Did you enjoy your service yesterday? Or should I say server?"

Seungkwan sighed and shook his head.

"Oh I knew you had something to do with that Mr Jase! I'm used to your lovely face serving me my coffee and pastry!"

"Ah well nothing wrong with a little change once and a while! Shall I send him to you again today?"

Seungkwan looked at the ground and rubbed his hand against his blushed out cheeks. 

"I'll take that as a yes" Mr Jase concluded with a quick wink.

Seungkwan sat in his usual spot. Although this time, unlike most other days, he didn't look up at the morning sky and trace the clouds with his eyes. He instead sat fidgeting and extremely self aware waiting for the handsome waiter to come. 

Seokmin approached him, smiling as usual.

"Are the clouds not pretty enough today?"

Seungkwan smiled, trying to come up with something cute and insightful to match Seokmin's observation.

"The clouds are always pretty, I just have something much prettier to look at today" 

Seokmin blushed wildly. 

"Th-than-"

"Don't worry yourself! What's your name?"

Of course he already knew his name as Mr Jase told him yesterday, but he wouldn't want the other boy knowing he spoke about him behind his back now, would he?

"Seokmin, my- my name is Seokmin"

Seungkwan noticed that the boy was still a little flustered. He was so cute!

"That's a beautiful name! Thank you for the coffee Seokmin!"

"Oh yes of course, I'll leave you to your breakfast" 

"Thank you cutie"

Seokmin hid his face in his hands as he went back to the counter.

\--

Seokmin had been serving Seungkwan his breakfast for a week now. Usually when Seokmin came with the food they'd have some cute little banter and blush a lot. But today was different.

When Seungkwan entered the café it was completely empty, the usually full of life café was dead. Not only this but all the tables had been rearranged as well. Instead of the usual scattering of around 15 tables there was just one right in the centre of the room. The table was set with a chair on either side, a white tablecloth and a single rose as the centerpiece. 

Seungkwan looked around in disbelief. What happened to all the tables? Where are all the customers? Where is Mr Jase? Where is Seokmin?

Oh.

Before Seungkwan could finish his thought Seokmin appeared from the kitchen. He was holding two plates full of beautiful breakfast treats. Skilfully crafted Pastries with just the right amount of berries. Freshly baked bread that smelt so perfect Seungkwan was jealous. Hand picked strawberries, so everyone was as perfect as the other.

Seokmin placed the plates down on the table and looked up to meet with Seungkwans sparkling eyes.

"Would you care to join me?" He inquired.

Seungkwan was so amazed he didn't know what to say. His eyes were popping out of his head and his jaw dropped so far it nearly hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it! I'm so lucky I had Mr Jase to help with the setting up, I'm not very good at mood setting. Please take a seat!"

Seokmin stood behind Seungkwans chair and pulled it out, gesturing for him to sit. After lightly pushing the chair forward he proceeded to sit down opposite Seungkwan.

"I'm- I'm so amazed, you did this all for me?" Seungkwan was so touched by what Seokmin had done for him he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. 

"Of course I did! I've been planning it all week, I barely slept last night due to anticipation! I woke up at 4 o'clock this morning to bake the bread-"

Seungkwan was shocked.

"You made this bread! It's... it's perfect!"

Seokmin smiled and nodded.

God Seungkwan loved his smile. His beauty was so effortless. The way his nose crinkled up so that the huge grin of his could fit across his face. The way his eyes shone so elegantly against his tan skin. Everything about the boy made Seungkwan so happy. He never wanted to stop looking at him. 

\--

It took longer than expected to finish their meal, between talking and laughing and gazing into each other's eyes there wasn't really much time to eat!

"Thank you so much Seokmin. This is incredible, I... I really like you!"

Seokmin eyes bulged as his heart skipped a beat, actually more like skipped a few beats. He stood up without saying a word and offered his hand out for Seungkwan to hold.

Seungkwan took it and walked behind Seokmin as he pulled him towards the door to out the back.

"Where are we going?" Seungkwan inquired, a little miffed that Seokmin didn't say anything after he showed his affection.

"Up here, follow me" Seokmin started climbing a thin metal ladder that went straight to the top of the building.

Seungkwan followed close behind Intrigued by the boy.

When they reached the top there was a red fluffy blanket laying in the center of the small roof. 

Seokmin lay down and looked up at the sky. Seungkwan did the same. They lay next to each other for a while, very aware of how close their bodies were to one another.

"Seokmin, why are we all the way up here?"

Seungkwan was a little confused, it's not that he didn't love it up here it's just felt a little random.

Seokmin turned to him.

"You can see the clouds so much better from up here"

For a second they just looked at each other, not really knowing what the other was thinking but feeling content with the feelings they had. 

Seungkwan leaned in and pecked Seokmin on the lips. The kiss was short but still felt so good.

Then Seungkwan felt Seokmin lean in for another, this time the kiss was much longer much more passionate. Their lips finding a rhythm together, learning how to go about this new sensation. Seungkwan's breathed hitched as Seokmin bit his lip slightly.

Seungkwan felt so right in this moment. Up on the rooftop kissing Seokmin, holding each other tightly not wanting to let go. 

They broke from the kiss and touched foreheads, Seungkwan loved the feeling of Seokmin's warm breath lightly touching his lips. Seungkwan didn't know exactly what he wanted from Seokmin in the future yet but he knew it would include more rooftop make out sessions and cute breakfast dates.

"I don't need to see the clouds when I can see you."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, hope you like it!

"Seungkwan, It's time to get up." Seokmin whispered into his sleeping boyfriends ear as he tried to lift the duvet off of them both.

Seungkwan quickly snatched the duvet back down. He wasn't interested in waking up today. He wasn't ready to go outside and face life. He didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. He didn't want to realize that Mr Jase was really... dead.

"Come on baby, we need to get ready for the... for the funeral."

Seungkwan felt tears well in his eyes. He turned away from Seokmin, not wanting for him to see him this way. It's not like he hasn't cried in front of him before it's just this time, the cause of his pain was uncontrollable. There was nothing Seokmin could say or do to stop the hurt Seungkwan was feeling.

Seokmin sat up next to the boy and stroked his head lightly. It angered him that he was so helpless. All he ever wanted to do was to make things as perfect and easy as he could for Seungkwan. But he knew that wasn't going to be possible right now.

"Baby, please get up. We can't be late."

Seungkwan rubbed his eyes and sat up to be, somewhat, eye level with his love.

"Baby, I know your hurt and angry but if we do this now we might be able to start healing."

Somehow, Seokmin always knew what to say and when to say it. He always knew when to interfere and when to let be. In all the years Seungkwan and Seokmin had been together their love never faulted and Seungkwan knew why. 

Seokmin. 

The reason their love had always been so strong was Seokmin. His never ending positivity. His constant reassurance. His pure heart of gold. His... everything.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Seokmin. I- I really love you."

"I love you too baby, but I'd love you a lot more if you started to get ready." Seokmin said lovingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Seungkwan placed his hands on Seokmin cheeks and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. 

"Ok."

Seungkwan rolled out of bed and started searching for his suit.

Seokmin who was always prepared had gotten his suit ready the night before as it was hanging up on the door, beautifully cleaned and ironed. 

Seungkwan looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, who was already half dressed. 

"Baby, you're suits in the living room. I cleaned and ironed it last night while you were in the shower."

Seungkwan rushed through to the living room, making sure to give Seokmin a small thank you peck on the way.

When Seungkwan returned to the bedroom suit in hand, Seokmin was ready to go.

Seungkwan couldn't help but stare. The all black tux was snug in all the right places. The blazer pulled ever so slightly around his slim waist. You could see the hint of abs behind that matt black dress shirt. The slacks were perfectly tailored to suit Seokmins long legs and the fit around the crotch; definitely made you want to think about what was under them.

"If you keep staring I might mistake this as the time we first met."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and got ready to go.

\--

The funeral was emotional which was to be expected. It seemed Mr Jase meant a lot of things to a lot of different people. Everyone had their own anecdote of how Mr Jase changed their life, Seungkwan and Seokmin were so glad to be apart of the lovely man's life.

Despite this Seungkwan spent the majority of the time hiding his tears by snuggling into Seokmin's neck. He was glad to be apart of Mr Jase's life, but at that moment that didn't matter one bit. All Seungkwan could think about was the fact that he was dead and that nothing could bring him back. 

\--

All the emotions got a bit much for Seungkwan and felt very sleepy by the end of the funeral. So Seokmin drove home, one hand on the wheel and one hand on Seungkwan's thigh. He moved his thumb slightly and kept to the rhythm of the music. Seungkwan slowly dozed off.

Seokmin was enjoying listening to the music and hearing Seungkwan's soft moans while sleeping was so cute. He always made noises when he couldn't get comfortable while sleeping.

Suddenly Seungkwan woke up.

"Honey, let's open a restaurant together."

Seokmin was taken aback.

"Seungkwan, you already have three restaura-"

"I know! But this one will mean something! Let's only let new cooks work there! We will have all top notch appliances so they can learn the very best! You can be front of house and teach them how to bake bread and pasties and I'll take care of everything else! We can take in people with no experience and teach them everything just like how Mr Jase did for us!"

"Seungkwan, that sounds amazing! I love you so much you creative genius!"

"Thank you my love."

"What will we call it?"

"Traçant les nuages"

Seokmin furrowed his brows.

"What does that mean?"

"Tracing the clouds."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first ever fic on this site! Yay! I'm so excited <3  
> Please be kind but constructive comments would be greatly appreciated.  
> Shout out to the amazing @aegyowoozi for helping with editing.
> 
> Love You!
> 
> ~Dexter


End file.
